


Seremos Amigos

by PapaFrita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaFrita/pseuds/PapaFrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dentro de los increíbles poderes de Harry Potter, claramente esta el de poner a Draco Malfoy en situaciones complicadas. Y de poner su vida en riesgo. Era un campeón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're going to be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos, 
> 
> Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las paginas I Love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry. (ellas dieron el empujón y yo solo rodé)
> 
> Aun cuando tengo unas cosas pendientes,me quise lanzar a la piscina de una nueva historia. Espero les guste, todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas, ustedes saben que cada comentario alimenta a la hambrienta musa, que no sabe lo que hace. La pobre, perdónenla si comete errores!
> 
> Esto es maravilloso gracias a Maye, por que ella es simplemente maravillosa. Betea y todo tiene más sentido. 
> 
> Espero -de corazón- que les guste. 
> 
> Y claro, solo gano sus hermosos comentarios y hits y todo lo demás con esto. Nop, nada de dinero, nope.

**Seremos Amigos**

 

**We're going to be Friends**

- I can tell that we are gonna be friends, Yes I can tell that we are gonna be friends.- The White Stripes

 

Draco dio el último sorbo a su café y sentenció que no sería suficiente. Se le venían veinticuatro horas de turno en San Mungo, había sido navidad hacía poco y casi podía estar seguro de que al menos una docena de idiotas estarían hospitalizados en el ala de heridos por magia. 

Miró el reloj en la pared de la salita de médicos, saboreando los últimos minutos libres, atento al bullicio de los estudiantes en prácticas prontos a llegar.

—Malfoy —le saludó el medimago Hill, un hombre entrado en años que no quería dejar de trabajar en turnos, aun que fuesen de veinticuatro horas—. ¿A que no sabes quién ingreso ayer por la noche? —Hill le dirigió un extraño movimiento de cejas, y cuando Draco decidió mostrarse interesado, los chicos de último año de medimagia entraron en tropel en la sala, dando los buenos días de forma apagada.

—¿Quién, Harry Potter? —dijo Draco a modo de burla, mientras arreaba a los cuatro estudiantes fuera de la sala. Cuando escuchó a Hill y su sorprendido “¿Cómo supiste?”, pensó que era una broma.

 

 

—Bueno, Malfoy, ayer estuvo pesado, la urgencia no se cansó de mandar gente, recibimos el último cerca de las siete de la mañana —McGrill tenía un tono monocorde para todo. Era capaz de convertir la historia de un mago asesino en algo aburrido.

—¡Qué novedad!, es veintiséis de diciembre, los chicos se vuelven locos de comida y regalos —Draco hizo un movimiento con las manos—. Los papis se van de juerga, toman un poco más de vino, unas varitas olvidadas, y ¡Zas! Un montón de críos haciendo idioteces.

McGrill le dio la razón. Le dijo que había pocos insumos y que tenía al menos dos hechizos complicados que hacer durante el día. Draco le dio una lánguida mirada a las quince carpetas que contenían las historias médicas de los quince zoquetes hospitalizados, y bufó, el segundo piso de Accidentes por Magia estaba lleno.

—Por cierto —interrumpió Nial Turner, el enfermo de turno, un irlandés de mal genio, pero extremadamente eficiente—, a las nueve de la mañana se dará el parte médico sobre nuestro paciente estrella, pero lo dará el director del hospital, obviamente —comentó, mientras leía el pergamino de novedades.  

—¿Paciente estrella? —preguntó uno de los estudiantes en prácticas, un chico llamado Tom... ¿O era Tony?

—¿Hill no les dijo? —McGrill se acomodó las gafas y miró a Draco, divertido—. Malfoy, tienes un viejo amigo internado, está en una sala individual y tiene una orden emitida por el mismo director para que no lo molesten sus fans.

—¿Fans? —Draco supo que Hill y sus idioteces no eran broma y casi le da un soponcio. Localizó las carpetas de las salas individuales—¿No era broma? —susurró  a la nada.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó una de las chicas en prácticas, Jenny algo, con su libreta de apuntes y pluma en ristre—. ¿Es verdad que Harry Potter está aquí?

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó el chico Tom o Tony,  genuinamente interesado.

McGrill pareció complacido por la atención. Draco estaba furioso.

—¡No tienen que demostrar interés por un paciente sólo por que sea famoso, es poco ético! —dijo, molesto.

—No seas agrio, Malfoy, es una estrella y no es interés por su cuadro patológico, es curiosidad mediática —dijo McGrill, con calma, —el caso está en investigación, se sabe que algo explotó en su departamento y no era algo muggle, habían rastros de magia muy poderosa, Potter terminó inconsciente y todo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó la chica Jenny. Draco decidió averiguar su apellido sólo para dedicarle unos minutos extra a su reporte final de prácticas.

McGrill dirigió la mirada al enfermero que apuntaba nuevos datos en el pergamino de novedades, cosas como "paciente estrella en la sala doce".

—Aún inconsciente, doc —dijo, sin levantar la vista.

—Malfoy, tienes que hacerle visita a eso de las diez, va a venir el boticario a verlo, quieren determinar si hubo algo de pociones o sólo fueron encantamientos, en la urgencia no supieron qué lo dejo inconsciente, pero estaba vivo y estable, por eso lo subieron.

—¿No le hicieron un hechizo de rastreo de maldiciones? —preguntó el único estudiante rubio. Era el que más agradaba a Draco, incluso se sabía su nombre con seguridad: Dean.

—Claro, niño, pero no encontraron nada, llego con Aurores y todo, estoy seguro que de camino hasta aquí le hicieron de todo, pero no hay nada claro aún. Creo que los Inefables vendrán al medio día.

—¿Y estaba solo? —pregunto nuevamente Jenny. Draco fue muy consciente del tono sugerente de la chica.

—No sé —dijo McGrill—. Supongo que sí, aquí llegó solo y después de su llegada no trasladaron a nadie de su departamento.

El enfermero, al fin atento a algo que no fuesen papeles, tocó el hombro de Draco y le entregó la carpeta de la sala doce.

—Es el paciente más grave de la unidad, Draco, por eso está en la sala individual, la prensa a molestado toda la mañana, pero no hemos dicho ni pio.

—Bien —comentó Draco. Tomó la carpeta y al abrirla se encontró con letras grandes que rezaban Harry Potter, así como el cuadro mágico con sus signos vitales, el que se actualizaba según necesidad. Tenía la presión muy baja y aún estaba con taquicardia.   

—Ya vinieron a hacer exámenes y encantamientos, los informes estarán para las diez según el laboratorio, Nial los llamará —el enfermo asintió—, y lo vendrá a ver un especialista a medio día —terminó de informar McGrill. 

Draco cerró la carpeta y continúo escuchando el reporte del resto de los pacientes del ala de Accidentes por Magia.

 

 

Potter era uno de los últimos pacientes en la visita de la mañana, nada personal, pero la sala doce era de las últimas. Los practicantes parecían más emocionados que nunca y el que había salido seleccionado para el caso estaba increíblemente nervioso.

—Nombre del paciente —dijo el chico, ceremonioso—: Harry Potter. Edad: veintiocho años. Actividad actual: desempleado...

—¿Desempleado? —pregunto Draco, según lo que él sabía, Potter era un hábil Auror, especialista en investigación de hechos violentos. O eso ponía el reportaje del Profeta de hacía unos meses en su especial "Nuestro Héroe, Diez Años Después", en letras gigantes y chillonas.

—Pidió un tiempo sin actividad —dijo Jenny, que a la vista de Draco era una acérrima fan del cuatro ojos—, después de un caso sobre abuso infantil a niños muggles.

Draco imaginó a Harry Potter, el chico de ideales nobles, frente a un caso de ese calibre. Asintió al alumno de la capeta, Tony, quien carraspeó y continúo su presentación del caso clínico.

—...el paciente fue encontrado en su domicilio, inconsciente y con un aura mágica bastante intensa —hizo una pausa, sorprendido—. Todos los objetos del apartamento estaban rotos y el paciente mostraba múltiples traumatismos por objetos romos.

—¿Un hechizo de campo magnético? —preguntó el chicho moreno, el más silencioso del grupo y del que él ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de pila. Draco decidió que sería bueno memorizar los nombres y apellidos de los chicos, aun les quedaban ocho semanas en prácticas.

 —No se preocupen del hechizo en sí, si fuese una maldición sería importante, porque las maldiciones tienen efectos rápidos, e intencionalmente más dañinos —comentó Draco, quien ya estaba ansioso por entrar a la sala.

—Tenía sus signos vitales límites, los Aurores lo trajeron por desaparición conjunta a la urgencia, ingresó a las dos de la madrugada, se hicieron múltiples hechizos de rastreo y hasta los Aurores lo evaluaron, pero a las seis de la mañana decidieron que estaba estable y que era mejor subirlo para estudios posteriores, porque no quedó nada claro durante la madrugada.

—¿Ha reaccionado desde que llegó? —preguntó Draco.

—No, señor, no ha dado señales más que respirar, está con sonda para prevenir globo vesical y tiene una vía mágica de infusión salina por si está deshidratado, porque según el reporte de ingreso, tenía una gran cantidad de alcohol en sangre.

—Bien —dijo Draco, aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. La mayoría de las veces los pacientes ingresaban por hechizos, pociones o encantamientos que habían salido mal, pero se sabía de lo que se trataba. Incluso cuando eran maldiciones, aparecía alguien diciendo el nombre o había algún síntoma claro. Draco era muy bueno reconociendo maldiciones, pero ya había leído el reporte médico de Potter una docena de veces y no encontraba nada sospechoso.

Todo era mucho más complejo cuando ni siquiera se sabía el origen de la magia que había dejado a un paciente inconsciente pero vivo y estable.

Finalmente entraron a la sala número doce, que era extremadamente silenciosa. Los muggles en sus salas de cuidados intensivos tenían muchos ruidos y Draco siempre había sentido algo de relajación frente a esa cacofonía mecánica. En cambio, las salas de cuidados intensivos de los magos, parecían cementerios, extremadamente silenciosas y solitarias, pocos equipos, paredes pulcras.

Potter tenía varios sueros adheridos a sus venas de forma mágica. Tenía una burbuja de oxigeno en la cabeza, de bordes irregulares, justo a la presión necesaria. Su cara y brazos tenían cortes y moretones, con ungüentos de colores por encima. En ese momento, su brazo derecho emitió un leve brillo y en la cabecera de la cama se aparecieron una serie de números, indicando sus signos vitales. La presión estaba mejor.

—¿Y si es una inconsciencia inducida? —preguntó Dean, algo ensimismado con la imagen. El chico asignado al caso, Tony, lo miró con desprecio.

—Dentro de sus antecedentes no hay depresión —dijo molesto, pasando las páginas del expediente médico que tanto había hojeado con anterioridad—. Hace algunas semanas hizo una visita a Salud Mental, pero... —el chico dudó, leyó las hojas con atención— aún no hay diagnóstico — finalizado, con duda en la voz.

—Porque la depresión tiene que ser diagnosticada después de algunas sesiones y pruebas psicológicas, imagino que Potter no asistió a su segunda cita, pero si retiró la poción para dormir sin sueños —comentó Draco. No tenía que aplicar _Legeremancia_ en la mente del chico que leía el expediente con devoción para saber que estaba en lo correcto—. Tienen que fijarse si vino o no a sus citas, y en la hoja del boticario para saber qué ha estado tomando... además de dosis ridículas de alcohol.

—¿Y por qué hacerse daño y romper las cosas de su casa? —cuestionó el moreno silencioso.

—Para distraernos —dijo la chica fan. Draco, molesto, tuvo que darle la razón.

No hubo mucho que hacer en la sala. Nial, el enfermero, ya le había curado las heridas con magia y sólo quedaban algunos raspones y moretones. Jenny estaba visiblemente decepcionada. A simple vista, Potter no se veía enfermo, lo único raro era la burbuja casi transparente de oxígeno, rodeando su boca y nariz.

—Cuando lleguen los análisis sanguíneos, me avisan y presentas el caso, Tony —ordenó Draco antes de irse, los chicos ya sabían qué tenían que hacer y Draco no tenía mucha pasta de docente.

La mañana pasó tranquila, un grupo de Aurores custodiaba la entrada a esa sección del hospital, había pocas visitas, y los demás internados no eran casos graves. Draco no sabía que había hecho Nial, pero ninguno de los demás enfermos o sus visitas intento fisgonear en la sala doce.

A la hora de colación, Draco saco de la carpeta médica el expediente de Potter, Nial lo miró un momento, con gesto reprobatorio y sólo comentó—: Si eso no vuelve a donde estaba a las dos, ya sé a quién culpar por incumplimiento de protocolo.

—Culpable —dijo Draco, y se fue a la sala de descanso con el expediente sin carpeta bajo el brazo. La bandeja del almuerzo ya estaba lista.

Leyó el documento con curiosidad. Como era de esperarse, Potter tenía un montón de visitas al traumatólogo y hacía dos meses había comenzado a frecuentar al gastroenterólogo, el que había tenido que sellar unas cuantas ulceras con magia. Le había indicado dieta blanda, poción antiácida y anti estrés. Además lo había derivado al psicólogo y había sugerido terapia de sueño.

Las visitas del psicólogo daban cuenta de un tipo agotado y deprimido. En alguna de las visitas, se hablaba de un caso complejo y de gran carga emocional. Se apuntaban malas redes de apoyo y exceso de trabajo. El psicólogo había sido el de la idea de un descanso laboral, con la intención de incentivar a Potter a viajar, y hacer actividades extra programáticas y recreativas.

Potter había faltado a las siguientes citaciones, después de esa indicación.

—Además de estar tomando poción antiácida y anti estrés, está tomando poción para dormir, y para dormir sin sueños, sumado a grajeas antidepresivas y anti jaquecas —enumeró Draco, algo impresionado con ese excesivo coctel farmacológico. Además, el psicólogo lo había derivado al psiquiatra y al internista, pero Potter jamás asistió a esas evaluaciones, como tampoco asistió a las actividades grupales de autoayuda.

Si Draco era sincero, no había reparado en Harry Potter en los últimos años. Luego de la muerte de Voldemort y los juicios, la condena a su padre, la absolución a su madre y la de sí mismo, Draco se dedicó a curar sus heridas. Había hecho terapia y había viajado, agradecía no haber sido despojado de todos sus bienes, aun cuando le habían quitado una buena cantidad, incluida la mansión. Se había metido a estudiar medimagia cuando Potter ya iba en segundo año de Auror, terminó sus estudios y guiándose por los medios, supuso que Potter lo estaba llevando bien.

Al parecer los medios no tenían puta idea.

Cuando volvió del almuerzo, archivó el expediente en la carpeta y aprovechó de ver los resultados del análisis sanguíneo. Describía todo lo que el boticario le estaba administrando, además de altos índices de cafeína y THC. Draco sonrió, no había drogas duras, ni mágicas ni muggles, no había veneno o elementos aumentados señalando envenenamiento. El hígado estaba algo dañado y toda la reacción inflamatoria era baja y poco grave.

Fue hasta la sala de Potter, los estudiantes aun no llegaban de colación; entró con cautela al silencio sepulcral del lugar. Draco invocó el sonido de acompañamiento y eligió el del bosque, porque supuso que al inconsciente Potter le agradaría.

No presentaba signos de asfixia, y todos los signos que tuviera alterados al ingreso, ahora estaban perfectamente normales. Sus dedos no estaban morados, no estaba siendo envenado por magia, y su respiración era estable, no se estaba quedando sin fuerzas. Ni siquiera había perdido color.  

—Doctor —llamó una chica de cabello desordenado, con la carpeta de Potter en las manos—. Soy la psicóloga Wilson, he estado viendo al señor Potter hace unos meses, mucho gusto —Draco le apretó la mano algo ido, era raro ver a esa clase de profesional en su piso. Además, cuando había leído el historial médico, "Wilson" y sus anotaciones, le había sonado a un hombre—. Por si tiene dudas, Harry no es un potencial suicida...— Draco le miró curioso, la chica hablaba rápido y con mucha decisión, imaginó que muchos de sus colegas medimagos habían subestimando sus observaciones desde el campo emocional— Pero si estaba buscando la forma de evadir su realidad.

—¿Su realidad? —preguntó Draco, curioso de la denotación muy bien dirigida. La chica asintió, se acercó a Potter y tocó sus manos. Draco la encontró extrañamente ceremoniosa.

—Está tibio, no sé como lo hizo… sé que es un mago muy capaz, en las sesiones a veces se enfadaba y me hizo estallar algunas lámparas muy bonitas —la chica le pasó las manos por las mejillas, e incluso le peinó el flequillo con los dedos—. Yo creo que consiguió lo que quería —Draco ya estaba claro, la chica era de esas místicas que creían en el aura y la energía espiritual, una doctrina cuestionable, pero respetable para Draco. La magia era demasiado amplia y dispersa para no creer en la espiritualidad.

—¿Y qué es lo que él quería, señorita Wilson?

—Quería dormirse y no despertar hasta que todo hubiera pasado.

—¿Todo?

—Secreto profesional —dijo la chica, con una radiante sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces, ¿qué sugiere?

—Bueno, si está usted de acuerdo, me gustaría dejarlo dormir aquí, estoy casi segura de que este chico hizo su propio hechizo para caer en la inconsciencia, y no sé si traerá efectos colaterales. Ya sabe, Harry Potter no es alguien que piense y analice mucho las cosas.

 

 

—Tenia THC en su sangre, es claro que es un consumidor —ladró el jefe de departamento, James Tanner, un viejo medimago, adoctrinado y de mal carácter, en la junta médica para evaluación de casos especiales y complejos, como el de Harry Potter.

—¿Marihuana? ¿Consumo de drogas? —el boticario se ajusto las gafas y sonrió—. ¿Habiendo tantas drogas? Si su inconsciencia hubiera sido por drogas, estoy seguro de que habría más que marihuana.

—Es claro que no es una intoxicación por drogas —dijo Draco algo molesto. Aún estaba enojado por la presencia de Tanner en ese consejo, pero su experiencia y cargo le valía ese derecho.

—Tampoco es envenenamiento —dijo el Boticario Payne—, no hay ni el más ligero desbalance químico que indique algo similar. Lo que sí es claro, es que el paciente estaba consumiendo un montón de pociones, prescritas por profesionales, que tenían algunas interacciones nocivas, pero —dijo, mirando acusador a los medimagos presentes—, nada que lo dejara inconsciente —añadió.  

—¿Por qué ninguno de sus médicos tratantes lo mandó al departamento de Salud Mental? —preguntó el psiquiatra invitado para la ocasión.

—La psicóloga lo derivó, varias veces, pero Potter nunca fue —respondió Draco, contento de que Lowell fuera un psiquiatra joven y actualizado en el tema—. Ella cree que Potter hizo un hechizo desconocido he inventado por sí mismo para la inconsciencia, no me lo dijo textual, pero dejó ver que Potter podría estar interesado en algo así.

—¿Y por qué el desastre en su apartamento? — preguntó Tanner.

—Para distraernos —dijo Draco, usando la observación de la alumna fan de Potter.

—Bueno, conociendo el historial de Harry Potter, lo veo capaz — apuntó el boticario.

—En fin, ese no es nuestro problema, que los Inefables se ganen su sueldo, lo de nosotros es buscar la forma de mantenerlo estable y devolver su conciencia —dijo Tanner—. Si él creó el encantamiento, no sabemos cuánto pueda durar o qué efectos pueda tener. —Hizo una pausa, pero nadie más hablo. —Maldito chico —rezongó—. Lo vamos a dejar en tu piso Malfoy, no tiene sentido mandarlo a otro lado, Salud Mental no pega, porque ahí tienen deschavetados, no inconscientes por hechizos desconocidos —apuntó el medimago, al tiempo que las decisiones del consejo se escribían con magia en un pergamino—. Creo que lo mejor es hacerle un tratamiento depurativo y sacar todos esos fármacos y drogas que tiene en la sangre.

—Yo lo evaluaré con Wilson mañana, podríamos ver la forma de indagar en su mente y ver el estado de su inconsciencia —dijo Lowell, Tanner suspiró con fuerza, haciendo ver su suspicacia con respecto a esos tratamientos, pero no dijo nada.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Draco. De cierta forma, agradecía haber sido designado como medimago tratante de Harry Potter.  

 

 

Pasaron dos semanas, sin que Potter mostrara mejoría. Los tabloides ya habían escrito todo tipo de historias desde venganzas pasionales, ajustes de cuentas e intoxicación con drogas.

Al fin se habían permitido las visitas, pero restringidas.

Draco fue consciente de que Ginny Weasley aún no se presentaba y que Hermione Granger había estado fisgoneando en la ficha clínica, aun cuando como legisladora mágica había poco que pudiera entender. Conociéndola, seguro entendía más de medicina y medimagia que cualquier otro legislador. Cuando Draco se presentó como medico tratante, Ron Weasley se mostró disconforme; cuando se lo hizo saber al jefe de departamento, Tanner, ya más que cabreado con la atención mediática, desestimó la sugerencia, apuntando en el pergamino "No presenta motivos suficientes para cambio de profesional".

Granger instó a Weasley a no insistir.

Wilson y Lowell se dejaban ver de vez en cuando, hacían sus terapias de luces, colores, música y aromas, le hablaban casi al oído y dejaban indicaciones raras, como leer por quince minutos después de la comida y prender incienso cada cuatro horas. Nunca faltaban interesados para los cuidados del bello durmiente, en especial las enfermeras de piso y las chicas auxiliares, que insistían en que Harry Potter era mucho más guapo en persona.

Draco se paseaba por la sala de Potter, cada vez que el turno y la visita médica se lo permitían, como Lowell había insistido en la importancia de hablarle y mantenerlo conectado con la realidad, Draco solía contarle de su estado de salud y de lo que los médicos decían después de evaluarlo. Incluso se permitía contar cosas de su vida cotidiana, como que el almuerzo había estado malo o que Nial, el enfermero, era demasiado mandón y cascarrabias.

Cuando llegaron a la semana tres, Draco ya se preocupaba de ordenar correctamente las flores que le habían llevado sus visitas y de cambiar la música y los sonidos de ambiente cada cierto rato. Nunca había atendido al mismo paciente por tanto tiempo, en general después de un desastre mágico, el paciente se estabilizaba y se iba a rehabilitación o a su casa según el cuadro. Era raro ver pacientes extremadamente estables pero inconscientes que no fuesen movidos a la sala de Salud Mental o de Secuelas de Largo Plazo.

Draco se sentía extrañamente atraído por la condición de salud de Potter, quería ayudarlo, quería que se despertara y fuera dado de alta. Quería salvarlo, para ya no deberle tanto.  

—Ni siquiera lo podemos llamar _coma_ como lo hacen los muggles —había dicho Tanner. Le molestaba no tener todas las respuestas, le molestaba no saber qué pasaba con Potter.

—Potter es un enigma en su totalidad —comentó Wilson durante la reunión, cuando finalmente fue invitada a la junta médica.

—Quizás los dos avadas que recibió en vida le alteraron el equilibrio químico a nivel neuronal y ahora está con un cuadro sicótico atípico —apuntó el boticario—, ya saben, no tenemos a nadie más con esa característica para comparar, un caso clínico único.  

Malfoy asintió.

Tanner ordenó que se mantuviera el control estricto de las visitas, que le hicieran una evaluación cerebral y vieran con magia si todo estaba funcionando bien ahí dentro.

Luego pasaron al siguiente paciente crítico.

—Yo creo que se cortó algún cable adrede —comentó Nial, comiendo gomitas en el mesón de enfermería, justo al frente del aviso que decía "No comer aquí", mientras Draco apuntaba indicaciones en distintas carpetas—. Ya sabes, investigó un poco, leyó un libro de neurociencia y dijo, "oye y si me desconecto el lóbulo frontal quizás dejare de racionalizar las cosas y dejare de sufrir", no sé.

—Su lóbulo frontal está perfecto —dijo Draco, pensando en que la idea no era mala, pero analizándola desde otra perspectiva. Quizás la idea de Potter iba por ese camino.

—Era un ejemplo, miss simpatía —respondió Nial, comiendo sus últimas gomitas, masticando con exageración, solo para molestar a Malfoy—. Y son las tres, peli teñido, te toca lavado intestinal a la señora Morrison y sabes que se pone ansiosa cuando le toca con su querido señor Malfoy.

Draco hizo un mohín, la señora Morrison tenía ochenta años, mala adherencia a las duchas y pésima suerte con la magia. 

 

 

  —…y Jessy, ese idiota, no deja de dar problemas para todo, Potter. No quería darte el baño en cama, aun cuando eres la pelea de las chicas, pero no quise pedirle a Rose, porque ya sabes, se pone medio fresca y usa las manos donde podría usar magia —Draco no estaba haciendo nada médico en la sala de Harry Potter, el piso apenas tenía tres pacientes ingresados y Nial había estado muy productivo. Así que Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de las visitas, leyendo "Medimagos de Hoy", el especial "Medicina Muggle y su utilidad en la Magia"—. No que sea reprobable, no la vi manoseándote si es lo que te interesa, pero ya sabes, nadie quiere que la persona no indicada se encargue de lavarte el trasero.

Draco sonrió ante esa idea y miró a Potter, y casi se va de espaldas cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Potter estaban abiertos, y de que el susodicho le observaba con gesto curioso.

(Continuara)


	2. Capitulo Dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas, muchas gracias por sus hit y marcas y todo lo demás. Me lleno y cultivo de eso, no pensé que fuese tan genial leerlos! Pido disculpas si me demoro en publicar. La vida real es la única culpable.
> 
> Por otro lado, Maye sigue siendo maravilla y sigue beteando y por ende, la sigo adorando.
> 
> A todos los que están leyendo, MUCHAS GRACIAS, son increíbles y me hacen muy, muy feliz.

**Battle For The Sun**

_\- I, will battle for the sun, sun, sun. And I, I, I wont stop until Im done, done, done. You, you, you are getting in the way, way, way. And I, I, I have nothing left to say, say, say. - (Placebo)_

 

Harry tenía insomnio.

Ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo. No era capaz de recordar un tiempo sin ese eterno y molesto compañero, que le impedía dormir a menos que el agotamiento fuera extremo, o que ya hubieran más de treinta horas sin pegar ojo.

A menos que... No podía dormir.

Quizás había comenzado en la academia, quizás durante la guerra cuando las pesadillas de Voldemort le asechaban casi a diario. Quizás era incluso desde antes, durante su jodida niñez y sus jodidos tíos. Pero ahora, el asunto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Harry no era capaz de dormir sin las dichosas “pociones para dormir", idealmente acompañadas de su buena amiga, “poción para dormir sin sueños”. Eso, o insumos más tradicionales y muggles, como alcohol y drogas.

Había intentado con hierbas medicinales, las tenía casi todas, su favorita era la marihuana, que lo adormilaba y lo relajaba, pero no siempre conseguía dormirlo. También había intentado con el ejercicio, se machacaba cada vez que podía en el gimnasio o trotando hasta la extenuación, con los músculos acalambrados y la cabeza nadando en sudor, pero tampoco era infalible, no siempre lograba derrumbarlo en el ansiado sueño. Y el sexo, hubiese sido fácil tratar, pero con una novia en constantes giras en otros países, y el estúpido honor anti engaños, esa idea había sido descartada hacía mucho. Además, no era un fanático del sexo, con veintisiete años, aún no le encontraba el punto. Y estaba el problema.

A veces creía que se volvería loco, que comenzaría a ver cosas y todo se iría al traste. Se imaginaba los periódicos, las fotos de sus amigos y las declaraciones de sus no tan amigos, cosas como "se veía venir" y "ya tenía cara de desquiciado".

Quizás si mataba a alguien, se darían cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

El estrés y la falta de sueño lo estaban matando, se sentía tan cansado, que ni para tragedias imaginarias le alcanzaba.

Y estaba el ultimátum.

—Ya estoy harta de ser la eterna novia Harry, ¿cuándo nos vamos a casar? Llevo una eternidad cargando este anillo de compromiso —había dicho Ginny, y sonaba molesta, desilusionada, herida. Harry a ratos la entendía, pobre Ginny, con un novio al que le costaba mucho lograr una erección decente para poder follarsela con propiedad. Era clara su frustración. Lo que Harry no entendía, era por qué Ginny creía que el matrimonio mejoraría su rendimiento sexual.

Luego había dicho— Ya no estoy para estos juegos Harry, vuelvo en un mes, tu ve lo que haces. —Y se había largado a Holanda o a Australia, a Harry y su distimia le daba igual donde se fuera Ginny, sólo le había dejado preocupado el mensaje implícito en sus palabras.

Había comprado el anillo más grande, con una roca ridícula de nombre desconocido. La vendedora había dicho que su chica sería la más feliz de todas, porque era “un elemento de colección” y “único en su diseño”.

También había decidido traerlo siempre consigo, por si acaso se daba la oportunidad. A veces tenía alucinaciones; lo lanzaba al Támesis, se lo regalaba a cualquier fulana, se casaba y tenía críos con ella o que se decidía a tomar un  Traslador y le daba, al fin, el estúpido anillo a su eterna novia. ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de Ginny? Esa era la pregunta que le comía los sesos una y otra vez.

Era difícil decidir si su inapetencia sexual era por Ginny en particular o por el sexo en general. No recordaba la última vez que hubiese despertado con las sabanas pegajosas, su última paja parecía haber sido hacía siglos y ya ni las películas porno que pasaban de madrugada le interesaban. Era un tema complejo lo del sexo, o su falta de interés por el sexo, de haber estado más despierto, quizás se había preocupado.

Lo único que lo despertaba, no era el dolor de las ulceras gástricas que lo mataban cada vez que comía, o las estúpidas recriminaciones solapadas de los Weasley por su no-matrimonio; lo único que lo despertaba de verdad, era el asqueroso caso que estaba llevando.

Hermione le había dicho que no estaba preparado, que lo rechazara. Había argumentado de forma muy sabía, como siempre hacía Hermione, que no estaba bien.

—Harry, estas hecho un desastre, no duermes, no comes, esto te está superando.

—Son sólo pedófilos Hermione, voy a estar bien.

Y una mierda que estuvo bien. Cuando llego a sus manos el registro fotográfico incautado desde un departamento muggle con hechizo anti rastreo y todo lo demás, no se sentó a analizar su estado emocional, sólo abrió la carpeta, dispuesto a clasificar las fotos. Con la primera se le revolvió el estomago, a la cuarta ya estaba vomitando, a la décima estaba llorando y no fue capaz de pasar de la decimoquinta.

El caso era horrible, un mago, un asqueroso mago se había unido a un grupo de muggles, haciendo videos y fotos con niños muggles, luego obliviate y como si nada. Habían trabajado por lo menos durante dos años sin ser detectados, hasta que un grupo de magos del departamento social llegaron con un niño squib que vivía con sus abuelos no magos, con conductas extrañas y pesadillas espeluznantes.

Habían encontrado el departamento de uno de los repulsivos muggles involucrados, pero no habían logrado capturar a ninguno de los cuatro, ni tampoco al mago malnacido. Ni siquiera tenían un nombre, porque en todos los registros muggles, el mago estaba con su alias, apodo, lo que fuera.

Cuando Harry comenzó a lucir una cara espectral en los pasillos del ministerio, pasando más de una noche en vela intentando dar al menos con el paradero de los muggles de la horripilante banda, Hermione había comenzado a ir a buscarlo a la oficina.

— Ron te reñirá si pasas tanto tiempo conmigo — dijo, después del quinto día consecutivo en el que le llevara emparedados y jugo a la oficina.

— No jodas, Potter, no me voy a ir a casa viéndote así, además, Ron últimamente riñe por todo, no te preocupes.

Harry sabía que Hermione tampoco estaba de luna de miel. Ya pasaba el tiempo, y la familia le pedía los hijos que ella se negaba a tener, por darle prioridad a su carrera. Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban teniendo discusiones constantemente. Quizás Hermione le estaba usando como excusa para no llegar tan temprano a casa. Eso lo reconfortó.

—Están buenos, para haberlos comprado en la mañana, Hermione — dijo Harry respecto al emparedado de pollo que estaba comiendo. Sonrió. Estaba tan poco habituado a sonreír, que le tiraron los músculos de la cara.

— Es bueno saber que aún tienes papilas gustativas, Harry, la última vez que fui a tu apartamento solo encontré pociones y medicamentos muggles. —Y otras cosas, agregó en un susurro disgustado.

Hermione revisó en su bolso, refunfuñando, y sacó un puñado de pergaminos— Sé lo que me dirás, pero que sepas que no hay espacio para un “no”. Mañana y pasado mañana te vas a ver con unos cuántos médicos a San Mungo y me importa un carajo lo que tengas que decir, ya hablé con tu supervisor y está de acuerdo, muy de acuerdo de hecho — dijo la chica, casi sin respirar.

Harry tomó los pergaminos, vio su nombre en la casilla de "nombre de paciente" y vio varios nombres en la casilla de médicos. Eran varias especialidades, un gastroenterólogo, un neurólogo, un traumatólogo, un nutriólogo y una psicóloga. Quizás no tendría que venir a la oficina, pero bien que pasaría todo el día fuera de su apartamento. Tal vez esa era la intención de Hermione.

—Perkins me dijo que no te has tomado tus vacaciones, el año pasado apenas te tomaste unos días cuando Ginny te llevo a Gales y me consta que fue obligado —le recriminó Hermione nuevamente. No sonaba molesta, solo preocupada.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, y no era únicamente por las horas médicas.

* * *

 

Cuando Harry finalmente llego a su apartamento, le zumbaba la cabeza y sentía que esa jaqueca le partiría el cerebro, como a un melón. Se sentía horrible.

Más de ocho horas metido en el estúpido de San Mungo, por segundo día consecutivo, y eso que había saltado una de sus citas, porque sabía perfectamente bien qué diablos le diría la psicóloga. Depresión seguramente y —tiene que venir a terapia, una vez por semana a lo menos y hablar de sentimientos. No gracias. Era insomne y quizás impotente, pero no tarado, no se metería en eso de forma voluntaria.

Dejo la bolsa de papel que le había entregado el boticario, luego de que entregara seis recetas de distintas pociones. Hasta el boticario le había dicho— Tiene para su abrir su propia sucursal— y había sonado divertido, hasta que fue viendo las indicaciones.

El gastroenterólogo le había dado una poción de nombre rarísimo para la acides y las ulceras, le había hecho unos cuantos exámenes con la varita y había pedido otros por otros magos y otras sandeces. El traumatólogo estaba enfurecido por esa lesión del codo que no se veía hacía más de tres años, había dicho— terapia reparativa, una vez a la semana señor Potter— y Harry había dicho —Aja,— para no decir, —ni lo sueñes. La nutrióloga casi se desmaya al calcular su estado nutricional y evaluar sus nutrientes en sangre— ¡Qué barbaridad! ¿No come nada más que café, señor Potter?— Harry incluso se había sonrojado.

El neurólogo fue quien menos le interrogo, solo le pidió permiso para hacer legeremancia y Harry acepto luego de un juramento mágico de confidencialidad. El tipo había hurgado en su mente de forma tan suave y delicada que apenas se había dado cuenta. Noto la diferencia entre un especialista y un soquete que solo quiere espiar pensamientos ajenos. Luego le aplico otros hechizos y le saco unos cuantos pensamientos con la varita, argumentando —no sirven para nada. Le había entregado más de diez viales con pensamientos en su forma líquida.

—No tienen nada relacionado con el trabajo, no los revise en unos seis meses. — Había dicho y luego, había hecho más hechizos y encantamientos. Cuando termino, le receto una poción y una infusión conjunta que, en palabras del mismo medimago— es capaz de dormir a un caballo— pero— tómelas siempre con comida en el estomago.

Y una mierda, no había más que medio tarro de mermelada de grosella en su frigorífico y no tenía intensión de bajar a comprar nada. Se tomo las pociones, le dio un sorbito al jarabe para el dolor de cabeza que se había comprado en la farmacia muggle y luego se lío un porro de marihuana.

* * *

 

Todos los putos médicos habían pedido volver a verlo en unas semanas. No sabía si iría a verlos a todos. Pero había hecho otra cita con la psicóloga, porque si no, Hermione le mataba.

Como un milagro o producto de las pociones, se durmió en menos de media hora, con el pitillo a medio consumir en el cenicero.

—La magia en usted es increíble, su mente bulle con ella, la siente y la analiza de forma extraordinaria —dijo el medimago neurólogo, con sus gafas a punto de caer de su nariz, en su control de rutina—,  es una lástima que le esté haciendo tanto daño a su cuerpo y por consiguiente a su mente —agregó, cuando miró los análisis de sangre.

—Señor, sólo cúreme del insomnio, por favor —dijo Harry y hasta él se escucho a si mismo suplicante.

—Chico, si pudiera darte un hechizo para hacerte dormir por todo lo que no has dormido, feliz te lo diría, pero no hay nada probado y autorizado, debemos seguir con el tratamiento tradicional. ¿Fue a ver a la psicóloga Wilson?

Cuando llegó a su apartamento, una bolsa de verduras sobre la encimera fue lo primero que vio, con una nota de Hermione que decía "los tomates y la espinaca son buenas para el ánimo. ¡Come!" No podía dejar de pensar en la última frase del medimago que recién había visto.

_...no hay nada probado y autorizado..._

Es decir, que sí existía.

Quizás un borrón y cuenta nueva, quizás un tiempo muerto, no literalmente, sino un tiempo donde sólo durmiera, donde el tiempo pasara, donde su cuerpo se recuperara.

Pensó en las expectativas, si lograba dormir unos meses, quizás al despertar tendría clara su relación con Ginny, quizás dejaría de tener pesadillas con el jodido caso del que había sido dado de baja unos días antes de que dieran con los malditos y asquerosos pedófilos. Quizás dejaría de tener problemas para dormir, quizás ya no tendría jaqueca a cada momento. Quizás ya no sería impotente.

O quizás, no se solucionaba nada, pero al menos estaría durmiendo.

La idea se metió en su cerebro como pocas cosas, de forma fulminante y obsesa.

Estaba con un simple caso de venta ilegal de varitas, nada muy peligroso, así que pudo usar una gran cantidad de tiempo para investigar respecto a su nueva obsesión. Cuando la biblioteca de los Aurores no fue suficiente, pidió permiso, firmado y visado, para entrar a la del Departamento de Misterios, y aun cuando los Inefables no estaban contentos, le dejaron indagar por sus interminables anaqueles y estantes, de forma controlada y sin permiso de llevarse ningún libro o documento a otro lugar que no fuera el escritorio de la biblioteca del Departamento de Misterios. Se sentía como en la biblioteca del Vaticano.

No había nada muy claro al respecto, nada que fuera magia blanca, no parecido a una maldición tipo "bella durmiente" que le ayudara a dormir de forma inocua. La sección de medimagia era enorme, había estudios y hechizos, pero nada tan poderoso como lo que él necesitaba y a la vez que no le matara, porque para eso, si había unas cuantas -muchas- cosas.

—Harry, ¿estas comiéndote las verduras que te compro todas las semanas? Sigues luciendo famélico. — estaban tomando un café, a las afueras del ministerio, por insistencia de Hermione y su necesidad de estar al aire libre.

—Hermione, para comer todo lo que me llevas, tendría que vivir con el ejército.—rebatió Harry, revolviendo su café solo, sin azúcar ni leche ni nada.

—Tienes la piel horrible, seca como una momia —Hermione miró a los lados, la cafetería estaba bastante desierta, pero Harry fue consciente de la varita de su amiga, apuntándole y el hechizo que emergió de ella, directamente hacia su cara.

—¡Oye! —se quejó, cuando una sensación cálida y húmeda le recorrió toda la piel. Toda. Seguida de un escalofrío entre refrescante y placentero. Harry se pasó las manos por las mejillas y las sintió más humectadas—. No jodas que sabes hechizos de humectación corporal —dijo sonriendo.

Hermione le sonrió devuelta y negó con suavidad

—No existen, la industria de las pociones y cremas se iría al carajo. —Se alzó de hombros y dijo— lo invente yo —como si tal cosa.

Y de nuevo, si Hermione podía crear un hechizo de humectación y a saber cuántos más había inventado, ¿por qué él, que en teoría era tan poderoso, no podría crear uno para entrar en un pseudo estado comatoso, perfectamente controlado, sin bloquear los impulsos básicos, como respirar -había leído demasiado de medicina- y que no pudiese ser rastreado ni contrarrestado por la magia tradicional?

Se pidió vacaciones sin sueldo y por tiempo indefinido. Cuando le preguntaron para qué, dijo que para un viaje, y todos parecieron creerle. Se encerró en su departamento sin dar demasiadas explicaciones. Hermione le fue a ver un par de veces y se sorprendió al encontrar sopa en el refrigerador y ensalada en la mesa de vez en cuando.

—Estas comiendo —dijo feliz.

—Aleluya —dijo Harry, mientras preparaba el té.

De alguna forma el estar concentrado y sentir que tenía la puta cura para el culpable -según él-  de todos sus problemas, el insomnio, lo tenía un poco más alegre. Incluso lo dejaba dormir más de tres horas sin despertar, de tirón y sin pesadillas.

Tenía que pensar en todo. Sabía que intentarían despertarlo, tenía que ser un hechizo fuerte. Había pensando en dejar una nota, pero no sabía qué razones exponer para que le entendieran y le dejaran en paz, cosas como "estaba cansado y bastante cabreado con todos, necesito dormir" no parecía adecuado, y siempre podrían creer que era un suicida. Además no era justo, no estaba cabreado con Hermione.

Pero, si era sincero, morir en el intento tampoco era que le asustara tanto. El descanso eterno le decían y volver al andén blanco con Dumbledore, no sería tan malo. Hacía diez años casi había tomado ese camino y aún ahora se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto.

Había escrito en varios pergaminos sus intentos de hechizo, sus pasos para el plan, sus ideas e incluso sus miedos. Había escrito sus razones y se había sentido aún más seguro de su decisión. Se había comprado una rata para practicar y siempre le pedía disculpas después de hechizarla. No quería que fuera doloroso, por que las ulceras ya dolían suficiente, no quería morir, pero tampoco quería que durara unas horas, para eso tenía las pociones para dormir, quería que durara mucho, ojala meses, incluso años, no le importaba.

Tuvo que aprender latín y se encontró con que no era tan complicado. Tuvo que aprender los distintos tipos de movimientos de muñeca y por qué y cómo eran según el tipo de hechizo. Después de ocho largos días de estudio, salieron las primeras pruebas.

Lucius, como había llamado a la rata, cayó dormido de forma suave y paulatina con el primer hechizo. Harry esperó, pero la rata despertó al segundo día. El tercer hechizo volvió a dejar inconsciente a la pobre rata, pero le causo problemas respiratorios. Tuvo que llevarlo al veterinario mágico, donde le dieron gotitas para la apnea. Con el sexto hechizo, Lucius ya llevaba siete días dormido, pero cuando Harry sin querer dejó caer unas ollas en la cocina, despertó asustado. Con el decimosegundo hechizo, lo logró. Lucius llevaba diez días profundamente dormido, sin actividad cerebral, según su hechizo para medirla. Quizás no era suficiente, pero Harry llevaba cuatro semanas en eso y no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando. Las ansias le estaban comiendo las tripas, literalmente.

En los intermedios, mientras esperaba a que Lucius despertara o muriera, o algo le pasara -esperaba que no, le había tomado cariño a la rata- pensaba en los tiempos de sueño y cuánto sería lo más adecuado. Si eran meses, quizás Ginny lo extrañaría y volverían a esa relación fresca y ligera de cuando eran adolescentes. Quizás si eran años, la chica ya estaba casada y con hijos cuando despertara. Eso le hacía sonreír. Era increíble como la perspectiva de perder años de vida, activo y haciendo cosas, le causaba una enorme indiferencia.

De noche en noche se iluminaba y se decía a sí mismo— Eso es la depresión que dice Wilson. —Pero luego volvía a su— Nah. —Y seguía con su plan.

Había seguido frecuentando a unos cuantos médicos, para no levantar sospechas, al neurólogo no mucho, al gastroenterólogo bastante, por las jodidas ulceras, y a la psicóloga mucho, porque era divertida y por qué no parecía estar haciendo terapia de verdad.

Pero ya habían pasado muchos días y Lucius no despertaba. Lo había decidido el día quince del profundo sueño de la rata. Era definitivo, esa noche sería, lo tenía todo pensado.

Dejó a Lucius, la rata, en su habitación, cerca de su cama, al lado de la ventana, profundamente dormido, con un contador de días mágico, para que le avisara cuando despertara, si es que Harry despertaba primero.

Se fue a la sala, se fumó un pitillo de marihuana por los nervios, y lanzó el primer hechizo. El que le enseñaron en la academia, como el hechizo que usaban los vándalos magos para hacer creer que se metieron a una casa a robar—. Lo hacen para despistar la investigación. —Le habían enseñado. Era justo lo que quería hacer. Cuando el departamento estuvo completamente desordenado, no se sintió conforme.

Las manos le sudaban, estaba demasiado ansioso. Tenía que verse como un desastre que le dejó inconsciente por razones desconocidas, no como un adicto con síndrome de abstinencia buscando unos cuantos euros. Así que, no se lo pensó mucho y lanzó un bombarda a la chimenea, lo que lo expulso hasta el otro lado de la sala, rompiéndole las gafas por el camino y unos cuantos huesos. Cuando estaba en suelo, escupiendo sangre y sintiendo como escocían los rasguños de la cara, alzó la muñeca, hizo el extraño movimiento y pronunció las palabras en perfecto y estudiado latín.

La oscuridad llegó con suavidad, como cuando llegaba la tan conocida inconsciencia producto de un golpe. Luego, nada.

Las voces, o mejor dicho, la voz le llegaba desde muy lejos. Muy suave, casi en susurro. No fue consciente de estar despertando hasta que la luz volvió a iluminarlo todo y ya estaba despierto. La voz ya no era un susurro, pero seguía siendo suave y extrañamente agradable a sus oídos. Conocida, cándida.

* * *

 

La habitación parecía estar en medio de un bosque, y junto a su cama, había alguien con la cabeza detrás de una revista o algo parecido. Era claro que no le habían puesto las gafas, porque no veía un carajo.

—No que sea reprobable, no la vi manoseándote si es lo que te interesa, pero ya sabes, nadie quiere que la persona no indicada se encargue de lavarte el trasero —dijo la voz, y luego bajó la revista y le miró.

Harry trató de agudizar la vista para identificar a la persona. Por razones desconocidas, sentía que era de confianza, que le conocía.

La persona era hombre, era rubio y llevaba una bata blanca; se levantó, lanzó la revista lejos, dijo algo como— Mierda. —Y se acercó. Lanzó hechizos, Harry los sintió todos cosquillear en sus brazos, en su pecho y su cabeza, le abrió los ojos y los iluminó con la varita, le abrió la boca y miró dentro, le quitó las mantas y tocó con su varita las rodillas, las que dieron espasmos involuntarios. Cuando el casi desconocido pareció conforme con el examen, volvió a decir— Mierda. —Y luego, preguntó—. ¿Sabes dónde estás, Potter?

Harry quiso hablar, pero tenía la garganta cerrada, la sentía seca y rasposa. Algo lo debió delatar, porque la persona le lanzó un nuevo hechizo y Harry sintió como su garganta y lengua parecían tener vida nuevamente. Cuando le vino el acceso de tos, la persona le golpeó suavemente la espalda.

—Mis gafas —logró decir, con voz de ultra tumba. El tipo se removió diciendo improperios, y Harry estaba casi seguro de que sería Draco Malfoy, pero no lo podría creer, porque eso sería demasiado irreal.

Le alcanzaron sus gafas, se las acomodó, y cuando pudo enfocar, se dio cuenta que no había estado equivocado, por irreal que pareciera.

—¿Sabes dónde estás, Potter? —preguntó el rubio, claramente preocupado—. ¿Sabes quién soy?

—¿Qué pasó, Draco? Si es una de tus putas bromas, te mato, odio que actives el... —dijo alguien detrás de Malfoy. Cuando el recién llegado le vio despierto, también cerró la boca y pareció sorprendido.  El chico se unió a Malfoy, al otro lado de la cama. No llevaba bata blanca, su pechera decía "Enfermero"—. No puede ser —dijo el chico, bajito—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó a Malfoy, quien negó con un gesto.

—¿Estoy en... —Trato de preguntar Harry, antes que un nuevo acceso de tos le atacara, el supuesto enfermero le acercó un vaso con agua. Malfoy aún parecía pez fuera del agua—...San Mungo? —Logró preguntar, luego de unos cuantos sorbos. Los dos asintieron.

—Yo soy Niel, su enfermero, señor Potter, el es Draco, su medimago a cargo. ¿Lo puede reconocer? —Harry asintió, porque hablar le quemaba. Y luego, muy lentamente, se volvió a dormir, frente a la sorprendida mirada de su enfermero y médico.

¿En qué mundo había despertado, para que Malfoy fuera su médico y dejara que un enfermero lo tratara con tanta familiaridad?

No había pensando en Malfoy hacía meses.

Pero ahora no podía pensar en nada, era tiempo de dormir.

* * *

 

Continuara


End file.
